Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to implementation of device-to-device capability signaling.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station). UEs may communicate with one or more base stations utilizing carrier aggregation (CA) techniques, for example, which generally utilizes multiple carriers that are combined at the UE to increase data rates. The UE may utilize UE resources (e.g., transmit chain, receive chain, etc.) to fully implement CA.
Device-to-device (D2D) communications involve direct wireless communications between UEs. D2D communications may provide for proximity service functions to be performed between UEs within the same geographic area, e.g., announcements within a defined geographic area, sale information within a shopping mall, etc. When D2D communications are active, however, resources associated with non-D2D communications may be unavailable (e.g., CA transmission/reception). Signaling of D2D proximity service communications capabilities and any other corresponding impact on non-D2D communications is unavailable.